Pokoloruj mój świat na czerwono i zielono
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym Stiles nie jest człowiekiem. Za to ma naprawdę szalony dar!


**Tytuł: Pokoloruj mój świat na czerwono i zielono**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Seria: 50 pierwszych randek**  
 **Info: hm… bardzo dziwne AU, którego nie można traktować poważnie – nikt nie wie czym jest Stiles… nawet sama autorka xD / radosny fluff do potęgi :)**

 **Dla tego, komu się spodoba mój szalony eksperyment poniżej... ;) (bo co mam dedykować komuś, komu się nie spodoba? xD )**

* * *

To zaczęło się, gdy Stiles miał pięć lat.  
Siedział w piaskownicy, a Jackson Whittemore nabijał się z jego pieprzyków. Stiles nie pamiętał dokładnie co się stało, ale z opowieści Scotta wyglądało to tak, jakby czas nagle przestał płynąć. Albo jakoś rozciągnął się śmiesznie.  
W jednej chwili Jackson śmiał się z jego pieprzyków, a w drugiej…  
Stiles miał na sobie różową koszulkę z Pikachu.

Mniej więcej co pięć lat jego moc wzrastała. Zaczynał panować nad nią – przede wszystkim mógł zmieniać całą gamę kolorów, a nie tylko wszystko w ten okropny róż. Jego matka wydawała się nie zwracać na to w ogóle uwagi, jakby to była najnormalniejsza z rzeczy. Odkrył później, że chociaż było to niezwykle rzadkie u kobiet – była daltonistką. To też nie wyjaśniało dlaczego on miał taką obsesję na punkcie kolorów. Nie powinien ich widzieć, odkąd dziedziczenie i krzyżówka Mendla jasno skreślały go z tej grupy populacji.  
Po raz kolejny coś było nie tak.  
Stiles początkowo próbował porozmawiać z ojcem, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami patrząc na koszulkę z Iron Manem, która jeszcze przed chwilą była pomarańczowa, a teraz uderzała w oczy swoim jasnoróżowym kolorem.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie jakiej orientacji jesteś – powiedział wtedy jego ojciec. – Wciąż jesteś moim synem – dodał.  
I Stiles pewnie czułby się wspaniale mając tak świetnego człowieka za tatę, ale jakoś w tamtej chwili nie potrafił się cieszyć.

Jedynym, który coś zauważył, był Scott. Przyjaciel jednak zawsze był obok niego, więc większość z tych rzeczy działa się na jego oczach. Stiles czasami dla zabawy, dla treningu zmieniał kolory ubrań czy mebli. Ze ścianami bywało gorzej, potrzebował więcej czasu i skupienia, a to niezbyt współgrało z jego ADHD, więc pokój Scotta raz przez całe dwa tygodnie był w czarno-żółte paski. McCall nigdy więcej nie pozwolił mu na takie zabawy.  
I problem nie był w zasadzie w tym, że nikt mu nie wierzył czy ludzie nie zauważali tej części jego osobowości. Stiles nie wiedział kim jest. Cały czas martwił się, że został podmieniony gdzieś tam w szpitalu w Beacon Hills i w jakiejś innej rodzinie żyje chłopak, który nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nie może zmieniać barw rzeczy jak jego rodzice. Może i rodzeństwo.

Kiedy Stiles skończył dwadzieścia lat, zaczął zauważać pewne zmiany. Jego moc wydawała się stabilizować – przestrzeń wokół niego nie buzowała barwami za każdym razem, gdy jego emocje szalały. Wciąż zdarzały mu się pewne wpadki jak zmienienie sukni ślubnej Lydii na kremową, a nie oksfordzką biel jak cały czas planowała. Na swoją obronę miał, że wszystko w kościele wyglądało tak pięknie, że puściły mu nerwy.  
Jego moc stabilizowała się – nie zamieniał przez sen swojej najbliższej okolicy w wytwór szalonego malarza na LSD. Nie ubierał rankiem szarych skarpetek, a wieczorem nie ściągał tych samych, ale o kolorze popiołu. Ba! Udawało mu się nawet z bielizną.  
Dlatego bardzo zdziwiony był, gdy biorąc w usta penisa Danny'ego – chłopaka poznanego podczas jednej z imprez studenckich, poczuł nagle, że wszystko wyrywa się spod kontroli. Nie mieli już na sobie ubrań, całe szczęście, ale prezerwatywa, którą nałożył na członek mężczyzny zaczęła zmieniać kolory. I nie ograniczyła się tylko do pasteli – widział jak cholerny kondom świeci w ciemności jak pieprzona dyskotekowa kula.  
Danny na szczęście miał mocno zaciśnięte oczy i niczego nie widział.  
\- Nie mogę nawet nikomu obciągnąć – jęknął później Stiles, a Scott włożył palce do uszu. – Nie mogę ci się nawet poskarżyć! – dodał jeszcze bardziej załamany.

Wybranie kariery zawodowej nie było dla Stilesa trudne. Oczywiście mógł zostać najmodniejszym policjantem w Kalifornii, ale wydawało mu się to mało kreatywne. Dlatego bardzo szybko przeniósł się do Nowego Jorku i rozpoczął pracę u jednego z projektantów. Giani był zakochany w jego wyczuciu koloru, a Stiles uwielbiał to, że ktoś w końcu zaczął go doceniać za jego faktyczny talent.  
\- Stary, kocham tę pracę – powiedział Scottowi przez telefon. – Może nareszcie los się do mnie uśmiechnął – poinformował przyjaciela.  
Nawet jeśli klient był niezadowolony z tkanin, które wybierali – zawsze w ostatniej chwili mógł zmienić kolor. Zresztą o wiele łatwiej było dobrać cokolwiek, gdy wiedział jak się to prezentowało w zestawieniu. Jego projekty zatem zawsze były doskonałe i nowatorskie. A elementem zaskoczenia zawsze był okres, gdy jego ADHD brało górę nad rozsądkiem.  
Minął prawie rok i Stiles czuł, że to po prostu jego miejsce dopóki nie poznał Dereka Hale'a.

Przeważnie nie zajmowali się prywatnymi zleceniami, ale tym razem ich ulubiona klientka musiała ubrać brata. Stiles znał i cenił Laurę. Kobieta zawsze była pewna czego chce i nie mieli problemu ze zrozumieniem się. Prawie jednak dostał zawału, gdy przyprowadziła z sobą postawnego mężczyznę.  
To jednak nie było dobre określenie. Barki Dereka były tak szerokie, że zmieściłby się tam dwa razy. Albo mu się zdawało, ponieważ spora część krwi z jego mózgu odpłynęła na południe. Derek zresztą chyba odgadł jak sprawy stoją, ponieważ wzrok swój – cholernie cudownie intensywny – przeniósł natychmiast na jego osobę, ignorując Gianiego.  
Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny w ustach, ponieważ Derek miał najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie. Wyglądały jak marzenie impresjonisty. Sam kolor zdawał się składać z wielu plamek – jaśniejszych i ciemniejszych. Stiles nie zmieniłby ani jednej i tak odkrył, że to musiała być miłość.  
Derek w ciszy pozwolił mu zdjąć miarę. W milczeniu obserwował jak Stiles krążył wokół niego, przykładając do jego oliwkowej skóry kolejne materiały. I jeśli Stiles przez przypadek raz czy dwa musnął tę ową jedwabistą skórę – pozostało to pomiędzy nimi.  
I Laurą. Tej nic nie umykało.  
\- O której kończysz? – spytał Derek, gdy Giani zniknął na zapleczu.  
\- Widzę się z tobą na kolacji – odparł Stiles. – Ale nie całuję się na pierwszej randce – dorzucił pół żartem.  
Derek nie musiał zwabiać go pocałunkami czy słodkimi obietnicami. Tego jednak nie dodał.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć – rzucił Hale i spojrzał na niego jakoś tak intensywnie, jakby samą mocą tego spojrzenia chciał przekazać mu, że ten wieczór mieli obaj zapamiętać.

Stiles nerwowo spoglądał na zegarek. Derek nie spóźniał się. W zasadzie on sam jeszcze nie wszedł do środka. Nagłe wątpliwości zaczęły ogarniać go z coraz większą mocą. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się w ten sposób. Nie umawiał się zresztą od tego czasu, gdy przydarzył się kondomowy wypadek z Dannym, o którym nie rozmawiali ze Scottem.  
Angażowanie się oznaczało wiele emocji, a w przypadku Dereka już teraz czuł, że łączy ich coś szczególnego. Hale wydawał się odczytywać każde nawet najmniejsze drgnienie jego ciała. Jakby wiedział doskonale, gdzie Stiles pragnie jego dotyku. A przecież widzieli się tylko raz, a Hale w zasadzie wyłącznie położył mu rękę na plecach, gdy przepuszczał go w drzwiach jak dżentelmen, którym Stiles miał nadzieję, że nie był.  
Może Stiles nie całował na pierwszej randce, ale dla niego mógł nawet wyciągnąć. I tego też nie zamierzał powiedzieć nigdy Scottowi, bo wraz z Allison spodziewali się pierwszego dziecka i nie chciał się dowiedzieć w jaki sposób wykonano jego chrześniaka lub chrześnicy. Podejrzewał, że nie była to ręczna robota.  
Derek pojawił się kilka minut przed czasem i wyglądał idealnie. Stiles nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Laura narzekała na garderobę brata. Jego koszula idealne podkreślała zielone oczy, które nie odrywały się od niego nawet przez chwilę, co z kolei posyłało przyjemne ciarki wzdłuż jego ciała.  
Nikt jeszcze tak naprawdę nie poświęcał mu tak wiele uwagi. I czuł się pochlebiony.  
Uśmiechnął się do Dereka szeroko, gdy mężczyzna podsunął mu krzesło. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że Hale nie był dżentelmenem, ponieważ te spore dłonie wołały go. I może to chore, ale miał ochotę odpowiedzieć na to wezwanie. Kim był bowiem, aby odmawiać?  
Stiles starał się jak mógł skierować swoją uwagę na inne tory i wtedy jego wzrok padł na jego własną butonierkę. Ten kolor burgundu nie wyglądał na dość nasycony w stosunku do krawata. Wątpił, aby Derek zauważył coś takiego, ale z całego serca pragnął, aby ta randka była w każdym wymiarze doskonała.  
Kiedy zamawiali ukryci za menu, dotknął palcem chusteczki, udając, że ją poprawia. Kolor stał się głębszy, co miało tylko podkreślić jego liczne pieprzyki. To Derek miał zauważyć tego wieczoru i wyśledzić je później ustami, jeśli bogowie byli naprawdę łaskawi. A Stiles wierzył w to z całego serca, ponieważ Derek gdy tylko odłożył menu znów całą uwagę skierował na jego skromną osobę.  
Brwi mężczyzny jednak zmarszczył się lekko, gdy jego wzrok padł na jego butonierkę.  
\- Czy ona wcześniej nie była jaśniejsza? – spytał Derek.  
Stiles otworzył usta nie mogąc zdecydować się, która reakcja byłaby najlepsza.  
A) Zauważyłeś?  
B) Zauważyłeś – wyjdź za mnie.  
C) Rozróżniasz więcej niż trzy kolory podstawowe? Chodźmy do mnie natychmiast, a sprawdzimy, co pojawi się pod twoimi zaciśniętymi powiekami, gdy będę powodował spięcia w twoim mózgu moimi ustami.  
\- To chyba gra świateł – odpowiedział jednak, ponieważ wbrew powszechnej opinii nie był wariatem.  
Derek uśmiechnął się lekko i nieśmiało. A potem okazało się, że mężczyzna jest wspaniałym słuchaczem. Kiedy całowali się na pożegnanie pod jego mieszkaniem, Derek przyciskał go mocno do drzwi cały czas powtarzając, że nie chce niczego przyspieszać, bo czuje, że połączyło ich coś niezwykłego.  
Stiles oddawał pocałunek i po prostu nie wchodzili, bo jeśli miało wyjść z tego coś pięknego nie mogli tego poganiać. Otworzył oczy, aby spojrzeć na mężczyznę i wtedy dostrzegł jak tęczówki Dereka zmieniają kolor z zielonego na czerwony. Prawie przewrócił się, gdy odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę spanikowany i Hale spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.  
\- Zadzwonię do ciebie! – krzyknął Stiles, chowając się za drzwiami własnego mieszkania jak ostatni tchórz.

\- One zmieniły kolor, Scott – powiedział spokojnie Stiles do słuchawki.  
\- No i co z tego? – spytał jego przyjaciel. – Oddałeś je z powrotem, no nie? – upewnił się McCall.  
\- O Boże! Jak ty nic nie rozumiesz! – krzyknął Stiles. – Zmieniłem kolor oczu człowiekowi! Żywej osobie!  
W słuchawce rozległo się westchnienie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ten Derek, na którego punkcie oszalałeś jest całkiem żywy – odparł Scott. – Stiles, to jest część twojego życia. - Jeśli miałbyś być z kimś, musiałbyś mu wyznać…  
\- Co, Scott?! – przerwał mu ostro. – Że zmieniłem mu kolor oczu, gdy się całowaliśmy, ale oddałem z powrotem? – spytał.  
Kiedy tak to ujmujesz… - urwał Scott.  
\- No właśnie, a on dzwoni, Scott. On chce się ze mną widzieć. I nie wie skąd ta panika i dlaczego uciekłem, i nawet przysłał mi kwiaty do pracy jako przeprosiny, że nie powinien mnie całować, gdy powiedziałem, że nie całuję na pierwszej randce – powiedział jednym tchem. – A to ja go pocałowałem pierwszy! – krzyknął.  
\- Chryste. Po prostu z nim pogadaj – westchnął McCall. – Allison chce lody, muszę jechać do sklepu.  
\- Jesteś beznadziejny – powiedział Stiles.  
\- Kupiłbym i tobie, ale mieszkasz setki kilometrów stąd.  
Stiles jednak przypomniał sobie dlaczego tak bardzo kochał Scotta.

Stiles nie spodziewał się bynajmniej, że wraz z poniedziałkiem, Derek pojawi się u Gianiego. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się zainteresowany prezentowanymi mu koszulami. Jego wzrok wciąż prześlizgiwał się po Stilesie, który z całych sił starał się ukryć w garderobie. Jednak nie miał zbyt wielkich szans, bo Derek musiał mieć jakiś szósty zmysł, którego moc pozwalała mu na odnalezienie go zawsze i wszędzie.  
\- Nie zadzwoniłeś – powiedział mężczyzna i to znowu był ten bolesny ton.  
\- To moja wina – jęknął Stiles.  
Derek spojrzał na niego mocno zaskoczony.  
\- Zanim uznasz mnie za wariata – westchnął, decydując się, że jak nie teraz to nigdy. – Nie możemy się spotykać – powiedział.  
Coś dziwnego przebiegło po twarzy Dereka.  
\- To nie twoja wina, tylko moja. Kiedy ostatnio się całowaliśmy, zmieniłem kolor twoich oczu i zastanawiam się czy nie obudziłbyś się kiedyś przy mnie całkiem niebieski, ponieważ cholernie lubię ten kolor odkąd zobaczyłem 'Avatar' i zawsze chciałem uprawiać taki seks, więc prawdopodobieństwo tego jest niezwykle wysokie i jak widzisz po prostu bezpieczniej dla ciebie będzie się trzymać ode mnie z daleka – powiedział na jednym tchu.  
Oczy Dereka były wielkie jak spodki czego się spodziewał.  
\- Zwolnij – poprosił Hale, podchodząc do niego bliżej. – Moje oczy zmieniły kolor? Dlaczego sądzisz, że to twoja wina?  
Najwyraźniej przeszli do syndromu wyparcia. Stiles zatem dotknął beli materiału i krwista czerwień zamieniła się w słoneczną żółć.  
Derek nawet nie drgnął. Wydawał się zaskoczony, ale bardziej zafascynowany niż przerażony.  
Jego wargi nawet drgnęły lekko, jakby mężczyzna chciał się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Nie zmieniłeś koloru moich oczu – poinformował go Hale.  
\- Ale… - zaczął Stiles.  
Derek błysnął w jego stronę czerwonymi tęczówkami. Cofnął się lekko, zaskoczony i nagle role się odwróciły. Bo jeśli to nie był on…  
\- Pewnie uznasz mnie za wariata – zaczął Derek, parafrazując jego wcześniejszą wypowiedź.

\- Jest wilkołakiem! – krzyknął Stiles do słuchawki.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się Scott.  
\- Derek jest wilkołakiem i to nie ja zmieniłem kolor jego oczu. On sam to robi – westchnął Stiles.  
Te oczy w każdym kolorze były piękne.  
\- Wiesz co to oznacza, Scottie? – spytał Stiles radośnie.  
\- Ucieczkę i chowanie się? Czy wilkołaki nie są niebezpieczne? – zainteresował się McCall.  
Brzmiał na naprawdę zmartwionego.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – prychnął Stiles. – Dzwonię, żeby ci powiedzieć, że mam chłopaka! I nie muszę używać prezerwatyw.  
Scott rozłączył się momentalnie, chyba spodziewając się nadchodzącej fali wyznań.


End file.
